


Candy Apple

by romansilver (orphan_account)



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/F, Guilicho, I know fucking NOTHING about not sorry if everyone is OOC™, I love you Kris!!!!!!!!, for the Valentine's day gift exchange, this is short bc I'm a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romansilver
Summary: Guila and Jericho take Zeal to a festival.





	Candy Apple

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Kris for the Nanatsu no Taizai Valentine's Day gift exchange! I hope everyone has a happy Valentine's Day!

The Festival of Love is a festival which celebrates love in all forms, familial, platonic, and romantic. All three, especially the last one, were why Jericho invited Guila and her brother Zeal to celebrate the festival with her. 

The day was mild, but the wind could chill to the bone. However, Jericho could hardly feel it, filled with warmth as she saw her girlfriend and her girlfriend's brother make their way to the meeting spot, a pine tree near the outskirts of town. Guila apologized for being late, but Jericho didn't mind, just happy to be with her. Taking Guila's other hand, the two began to stroll the streets of the town.

Houses and trees were decked in red and pink garlands of strung together hearts, and the people they passed were filled with cheer and happiness. A vendor on the side of the road sold candy apples, a favorite treat of the festival, and Jericho decided to get apples for Guila and Zeal, knowing she would do anything to make them happy.

A warm feeling enveloped her heart as Zeal stared at the apple, and Guila sweared she could see stars in his eyes. An even warmer feeling enveloped her as she say Guila cutting her apple. Jericho was too busy admiring the determined look on Guila's face to question why Guila was cutting the apple, and was too busy being giddy over Guila's smile to realize Guila was holding out a slice of apple to her.

Guila shook her head findly at Jericho as Jericho flushed with embarrassment, pulling her in for a kiss sweeter than any candy before Jericho could respond and leading a lovestruck Jericho back into their walk, enjoying the time she could spend with her girlfriend, the warmth of Jericho's hand, and the warmth she felt knowing Jericho loved her as much as she loved Jericho.

**Author's Note:**

> Zeal doesn't have a big role I just like the idea of them going out as a family.


End file.
